DustClan
Welcome To DustClan (14) Welcome to DustClan! We are allies with ShadeClan. We are very loyal. ATTENTION At this time DustClan isn't accepting any more members. However 6 kits can be born ,then no more kits until some people die. Leader: Duststar-Powerful tabby brown tom, with a few black stripes. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Deputy: Glistenheart - A pretty pale gray tabby she-cat with a bushy tail, feathered ears. and icy blue eyes. Dawnleaf Medicine Cat: Tigercloud-a orange and black tiger-striped she-cat.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Warriors: Whiteflash-White and gray tom. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Mothclaw-Thin sliver tom, with amber eyes -[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Nightflower-Black she-cat with icy blue eyes and long fur-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Rosemist-Dark cream she-cat with blue eyes.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Darkheart-Black tabby tom with green eyes.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Leafblaze-Grey tom with flame stripes.CloverheartLook to the stars Hawkflame- a dark brown tabby tom with cold ice blue eyes- Frostyness Apprentices: Mentor Rosemist: Snowpaw-White she-cat with blue eyes and grey tail tip and ears.CloverheartLook to the stars Swiftpaw-Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes.CloverheartLook to the stars Kits: Winterkit- A tiny, pure white she-kit with pale blue eyes. Mother: Waterfall Father: Whiteflash Queens: Waterfall-Gray she-cat with a white tail and gray eyes.Mate:Whiteflash.Kits:Winterkit. Mates WhiteflashXWaterfall Roleplay October 4, 2010 Duststar yawns and streches. 'As we are the newest clan we need to make a border patrol soon' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 22:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) He beckons to Whiteflash. 'We are going on a border patrol.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 22:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Snowpaw bounces out of apprentice den."Can I come?!?"CloverheartLook to the stars! 'Sure we need as many of our cats to prove that we are strong.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 01:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) October 8, 2010 Duststar then sees Rosemist 'Come with us and bring anybody else you can find.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 19:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Rosemist calls her daughter and mate."Ok,let's go."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:00, October 8, 2010 (UTC) 'We will first visit ShadeClan to make sure they are still allied with us.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 20:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Darkheart nods. Waterfall pads over to her mate.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:04, October 8, 2010 (UTC) 'Follow me.' Duststar and Whiteflash leave the camp. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 20:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Waterfall,Rosemist,and Darkheart follow behind.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) October 9, 2010 The cats leave and head toward ShadeClan. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 12:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The cats return and sit down.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Duststar stands up. 'Rosemist please lead a hunting patrol now.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 13:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "Ok." She beckons Mothclaw and Nightflower.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "Coming" Nightflower says, with Mothclaw behind her.-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Rosemist leads them out.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Waterfall starts panting.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 18:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "Hello, It's me Icefall of ShadeClan, I was told you needed my help" Icefall greets-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "Im having my kits.",says Waterfall.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:07, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "I can see that, don't worry at all, breath in and breath out" says Icefall-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Waterfall obeys Icefall.Soon,a small kit drops on the ground.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:12, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "It's alive" says Icefall-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "It's a she-kit.",says Waterfall."I will name her Winterkit.I don't think there are any more kits coming."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The small she-kit, Winterkit, opens up her tiny pink mouth with a small mew, and snuggles into her mothers belly-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "Icefall,you can go back now."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "Winterkit's alive and well, her eyes will open in a few days like all kits, and you are right I must be going, Send a patorl over if you need my help or anything" Icefall leaves-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Waterfall nods.She picks Winterkit up and moves into her nest in the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Whiteflash hurries in. 'Where is she!' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 21:17, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Winterkit lets out a faint mew-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ 'Hello little one.' Waterfall:'We have a very sepical daughter!' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 21:24, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "Yes,we do."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 21:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Winterkit crawls blindly toward the voice, as her eyes have not open, and she can not walk-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "That's your father,little one."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 21:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Winterkit reaches her father and lies her head on his paw-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Whiteflash nuzzles her. 'Well its been a long day for you both and I should let you rest.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 21:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) October 10, 2010 Waterfall pads out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Leafblaze pads out of warriors den."Good morning Waterfall.Is Winterkit still asleep?"CloverheartLook to the stars! "Yes.Do you want to come and see her?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Sure." pads over towards the nursery quietly.CloverheartLook to the stars! "Isn't she just adorable?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Shes very beautiful.You should be proud."CloverheartLook to the stars! Category:DustClan